Roughnecks in the Crossfire
by Sentinel Talos
Summary: Rasczak's Roughnecks were hardened veterans of the Bug Wars. They thought their next mission was routine: investigate a remote planet where contact has been lost with a research station. They were expecting to fight bugs. They got something worse.
1. Prologue

Roughnecks in the Crossfire

Notes: This is a Starship Troopers crossover. With what will be revealed later (although I have dropped a couple hints). As for my adaptation of Starship Troopers, it is based primarily on the book although it contains elements of the TV miniseries.

Prologue

Winds swept through the dark and barren gully. Night had fallen about an hour ago, by Terran standards, that is. On this planet a day lasted a Terran week and ipso facto the night as well. Two guards stood at the entrance of a large perimeter fence. These two were colonial marines and they were chatting away casually. The one with two chevrons on his shoulder pad marking him as a corporal, said, "Listen Hal, you need to relax, O.K.?"

"I know, Rusty. I just can't help it. These week long nights give me the creeps, especially with what those scientists are studying. Those things scare me."

"They scare me too, but all we have to do is follow proper procedure and they won't hurt us. Why do you think we haven't moved them from the 'Pit' yet? So no one gets whacked by them. It's outside the base and has a security fence set around them. Those techs know what they're doing. They want to figure out how to safely extract them first."

"It's not just that. It's also the fact that we're on a remote planet during a war. What if the Bugs find us?"

"Don't worry about the Bugs! We're well out the way of the fighting. There aren't bugs for parsecs around. Beside even if by some slim chance we do get attacked by them, this research station is practically a fortress. We got electrified fences, razor wire, gun turrets, you name it. All we have to do is fire off a distress signal, hide in the bunkers and wait for SICON to send the navy. And then the Mobile Infantry will drop from the sky, shoot up the bugs, and we can get back to work. That is if any of the specimens survive."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but why is our communication tower way over there," Hal said as he pointed to a rock ledge; from this point one could barely see the tip of the tower, "_outside_ the base? Isn't it a _tad_ vulnerable?"

Rusty groaned. Did he have to repeat this every week? He replied, "It's temporary. The permanent one is being built inside the base as we speak and it's almost done. The one out there is there because that's where the best reception for a tower that size is. Anyway you know full well that even if Bugs got to the comm tower before we could call for help, the navy would still come. The WYC gets a call from us at least once a week. If it doesn't get its weekly call, they'll know something's happened and they'll send the cavalry."

"I suppose you're right. I..." Hal stopped and then stared into the bleak landscape. Rusty, puzzled, asked, "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something."

Rusty rolled his eyes. _Great_, he thought, _Hal's getting paranoid_. He asked, "What do you mean you saw something?"

"I don't know. But it seemed to be on that ledge over where the comm tower is."

Rusty sighed. He knew that even if he told Hal to forget about it, Hal would not be able to get it out of his head and would worry himself sick over it until the sun came up which was in a week. So instead he said, "Alright, you think there's something over by the tower, so go check it out."

Hal didn't quite believe what he heard, "What?"

"You heard me, go check it out and report back. That's an order, private"

Hal gulped, cocked his M41B pulse rifle and headed for the tower. As he made his way up the rock ledge, Rusty shook his head. He hoped that when Hal saw that there was nothing his mind would be put at ease. Knowing Hal though, that was doubtful, but it was worth a shot.

A minute later Hal reached the comm tower. He looked around and saw that nothing or nobody was around. He was about to turn back to the base when he noticed something odd about the tower. He took a closer look and what he saw shocked him. He quickly took out his walkie-talkie and called Rusty, "Rusty, the comm tower's broken!"

Rusty's voice came through, "What do you mean the tower's broken?"

"The control panel's busted up and the cables leading to the base are cut!"

Rusty was stunned. So Hal wasn't being paranoid. He had indeed seen something and that something had apparently sabotaged the tower. He ordered Hal, "Return to base. We'll figure out what's going on later."

Hal acknowledged and was about to head back to the station when suddenly something hit him over the head and he blacked out. When he regained consciousness, he found himself being dragged and his hands tied. He looked up to see who was doing it and his terror struck him mute.

Rusty in the meantime had informed the base personnel of the tower's condition and was waiting for Hal. He started to get worried; Hal should have been back by then. So he headed for the comm tower. When he got there he saw Hal's helmet and rifle lying next to it. In the ground he saw a trail indicating a body being dragged. He swore and radioed the station to tell them what he had discovered and then started to follow the trail.

Hal felt himself being picked up and thrown. He landed hard on the ground and he could feel his arm break. Disorientated, he didn't know where he was. The creature that had been dragging him disappeared. Hal regained his senses and looked around. To his horror, he realized where he was.

Rusty heard a scream. A long continuous scream, it sent a chill though him. And it was coming from the Pit. Rusty ran with all his might praying that he wasn't too late. He was. What he saw in the Pit petrified him. It was a minute before he recovered and he radioed the base, "F-foxtrot to Base, The Pit has been compromised. We have a man down and need a medical crew ASAP."


	2. Mission

The Mission

"Ah, Mr. Rasczak, please take a seat," Captain Deladrier said as Lieutenant Gene Rasczak walked into the conference room. Deladrier was seated at the head of the table as befitting the skipper of the corvette _Rodger Young_. On her right was seated someone Rasczak didn't know. He wasn't military, that much was obvious as he was wearing civilian clothes. Rather he appeared to be some kind of business executive. What he was doing here Rasczak couldn't imagine, but he kept his thoughts to himself as sat to the left of the captain. Deladrier continued, "Good, now that we are all here, let us begin. Mr. Rasczak, in a short while we will be arriving at the planet designated LV-521 where you will deploy your Roughnecks. Another M.I unit, Law's Lancers, and a K-9 unit will accompany yours. They will be deployed from the _Wyoming_."

Rasczak asked, "What are my mission objectives?"

"A week ago, the Weyland Yantani Corporation lost contact with a research station located on that planet. It's probably a bug infestation hence why they requested SICON aid. Your task will be to find out what happened and rescue any survivors. If it is indeed a bug infestation, we will call in reinforcements and then determine our next course of action. Understood?"

"Yes, captain."

"Good. I will now give the floor to our guest, Mr. Nestor Coles, acting as the representative of the WYC. Mr. Coles?"

Coles cleared his throat and said, "Thank you Captain Deladrier. Mr. Rasczak, you are probably wondering why the WYC elected to set up a research station in such a remote place during a war. The reason is that a few months ago we discovered on that planet something of great interest. It was a chemical produced by an animal indigenous to the planet. Refined it is similar to toxin B-3."

Rasczak raised an eyebrow. That _was_ of interest. Toxin B-3 was the ideal chemical weapon for the Bug War: it was harmless to humans yet lethal to the bugs. But, there was one drawback. It was only produced by a species of ice bug that lived in asteroid belts therefore the quantities of it was very limited. Finding an alternative would be worth the risk entailed. Coles continued, "We discovered it quite by accident actually, but I digress. We set up the research station a month and a half ago with the purpose of studying it and hopefully finding a way of mass producing the chemical. But now, we don't even know whether anyone there is still alive. I fear it's a repeat of LV-426."

_LV-426_. If ever there was a planet that was cursed, LV-426 was it. Sixty years ago, a WYC mining ship had visited it: only one survivor came back who was later declared insane. Ten years ago, the WYC had established a terraforming colony on the planet. Contact was lost with it. A contingent of colonial marines had been sent to investigate. None returned. Although no one ever really found what had happened, the loss of the colony was written off as just another bug attack.

Coles continued to speak, "Anyway, once again I digress. There is one unfortunate aspect to this chemical. Unrefined, it is deadly to both humans and bugs. If the bugs have attacked the facility, there is the possibility that the area has been contaminated with the chemical. So in order to minimize any infections, I've recommended that you and your fellow M.I. be inserted via HALO jump as there is a risk that transports could be contaminated by the chemical should they land on the planet. To be honest with you, we really don't know what this chemical is capable of. Just so you're warned."

Rasczak replied, "I appreciate the heads up. Anything else I should know?"

"Actually that's all I have to say right now. Besides if any questions pop up during the mission, you can just ask me after all I'm coming with you."

"Say again?"

Captain Deladrier explained, "Mr. Coles has insisted that he be allowed to accompany you and your troopers. SICON has given him their approval."

Coles smiled and said, "Not to worry, Mr. Rasczak. I may be a business executive but my expertise is field work. I have had extensive experience with the power suits and I've even done a drop in one. I may not be M.I. but I am confident I can manage."

Rasczak turned to Deladrier and asked her, "Anything else I should know?"

She answered, "Nothing really. You'll have the usual air-support but due to Mr. Coles warning, they will not do anything involving low altitudes until it has been determined the chemical is no longer a threat."

"Understood, but I do have one question concerning one of my troopers, Private Robert Higgins. As you know he is the Fednet correspondent."

"I see where you're going with this, Mr. Rasczak. I'm afraid the WYC has requested that there be no publicity regarding this incident. Therefore, Private Higgins will not be permitted to file any report with Fednet concerning the mission until further notice. But he will be free to document the mission as usual. His material will simply not be made public, for now at least."

"I understand and I will convey that to him."

"Good. The drop will be made at 0800 hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend as I'm sure is the same for the two of you. Good day, gentlemen," Deladrier said as she rose from her seat prompting the same action from Rasczak and Coles. After she had left, Rasczak pulled Coles aside and told him, "Mr. Coles, I have no problem with you accompanying us as long as you respect my command. Obey any orders I give and do not give me an attitude in front of my people. In return I will respect your advice and recommendations. Are we agreed?"

Coles replied, "Fair enough. I don't know how to fight bugs anyway. So when should I report to your unit?"

"At 0700 hours. Have a good day, Mr. Coles."


	3. Drop

Drop

"Sir, what can you tell our viewers about what's it like to do a drop?" Private Robert Higgins asked Sergeant Jehal. Jehal was a Finno-Turk from Iskander around Proxima - a swarthy little man who looked like a clerk. Make no mistake, though. He was not someone to be trifled with. Higgins had seen him tackle two berserk privates so big he had to reach up to grab them, cracked their heads together, and step away as they fell. Off duty he wasn't bad - for a sergeant - and if you had done at least one drop, you could call him by his nickname, 'Jelly', to his face. However this wasn't off duty.

Jehal turned to Higgins and answered gruffly, "What have I told you about doing interviews on duty? The Lieutenant doesn't like it."

"Sorry, sir," Higgins replied. This was only his second sortie with the Roughnecks, but he had learned quickly how they worked. Sergeant Jehal could say something in his own person and it might, just might, be up to further argumentation. Not so with the Lieutenant. His was the divine Word and to be obeyed without question.

As Jehal moved past him, Higgins heard Private Juan Rico say to him, "Hey, Higgins. If you want to tell your viewers what a drop is like, why don't you tell them yourself? You've done one yourself, haven't you?"

Juan Rico, was the gung-ho member of the platoon. He had a big brother attitude to the rest of his fellow troopers, especially to the newbies, which in this case included Higgins.

The Fednet Correspondent smiled weakly, "Yeah, but it wouldn't have the same dramatic effect. Besides, until I figure out how to use my camera in a drop pod, I'm stuck with interviews."

"Don't let it get to you. All you have to do is catch Sarge off duty and he'd be more than happy to give you one."

"That reminds me, when _does_ he consider himself off duty?"

"When we're dirtside. Don't worry though, we're due for R&R on Sanctuary soon. Besides why bother with interviews now? Remember, no publicity on this mission?"

Higgins was about to answer when he and Rico heard Jehal saying something. They turned to see him chewing out Private Al Jenkins, "I said fall out! You're not making a drop with a two degree fever!"

"But, Sarge, the surgeon said that I can manage!"

"'But, Sarge!' " Jehal snapped, "The surgeon ain't making no drop. All I care about is what Doc thinks. Doc," Jehal asked Private Richard 'Doc' LaCroix, the platoon field medic, "did you clear Jenkins?"

Doc replied, "No sir. I haven't checked him yet."

"Thought so. Don't bother checking him now, though. Too late for that."

Jenkins protested, "But, Sarge, no one told me that Doc had to clear me!"

Jehal retorted, "Private, do you think I have time to chat with you before a drop? _Fall out_!"

Jenkins did as he was ordered and sulked out of the drop bay. Jehal continued his inspection of the platoon. When he finished, he stepped in front of everyone and growled, "What a miserable bunch of apes. I wonder how the Lieutenant puts up with you all. Anyway, he'll be here any time now, so look sharp!"

As if on cue, Lieutenant Rasczak arrived. He looked up and down the platoon and asked Jehal, "Where's Jenkins?"

"I ordered him to fall out, sir. Two degree fever."

Rasczak accepted that explanation and turned his attention back to his Roughnecks, "All right, apes, you all are supposed to know the plan, but just in case some of you dim-wits forgot, I'll reiterate: we'll be dropped a mile north of the objective. When you hit, head for my beacon and we will then make our way to the objective. Gossard and Doc will flank in the marauders. We will conduct search and rescue for any survivors and secure any hazardous material. Law's Lancers will do the same from the south. The K-9 Corps will do continual sweeps around us to ensure no bugs catch us by surprise. But as we all know, that is no guarantee, so keep your eyes open. Do you get me Roughnecks?"

The platoon answered in unison: "_Sir, we get you, sir!_"

"Good. Now as soon as Mr. Coles arrives, we'll be on our way," said Rasczak and then he and Jehal stepped aside and started talking out of earshot of the platoon.

Higgins asked Rico, "Speaking of Coles, do you know anything about that fellow?"

Rico replied, "Not really, but the name does sound familiar. Not that I'm surprised. My father often did business with the Weyland Yantani Corporation so it's quite possible Coles was acquainted with him."

At that moment Nestor Coles, fitted in a suit of power armor, entered the drop bay. He walked up to Rasczak and said to him, "I apologize for my tardiness, Lieutenant. I had some things to organize."

Rasczak answered flatly, "Apology accepted. We're short a man, so I want you to pick up the slack there. You'll be using drop capsule 5. You'll be in Sergeant Johnson's section and in Corporal's Greene's squad. Understood?"

"Completely, Lieutenant."

"Good," Rasczak replied, and then turned to the rest of the platoon, "O.K, people, let's get rolling. Five minutes for the Padre."

Some of the Roughnecks broke rank, went over and knelt in front of Section Sergeant Migiliaccio. It didn't matter of what creed one was, whoever wanted a word with the Padre, could do so. He'd bless any of them.

Higgins, in the meanwhile, was recording all this on his video camera. He glanced at Rico and saw that he was shaking. He was doing an awfully good job of hiding it and Higgins had barely noticed it but it was there however subtle it was. Then he realized that Rico had had the shakes the last drop too. Higgins pretended he didn't notice but it certainly made him feel better that he wasn't the only one scared of making drops. The only way he was able to keep himself from shaking too was to focus on his filming which unfortunately was impossible while in the capsule.

Rasczak called out, "Tenn..._shut!_" and the Roughnecks snapped to.

Jehal yelled, "Pla_toon!_"

Migiliaccio and Johnson echoed, "Sec_tion!_"

"By section-port and starboard-prepare to drop!"

"Sec_tion!_ Man your capsules! _Move!_"

"Squad!" came the call from Red Greene when it was his squad's turn to enter the firing tube. Higgins entered into his capsule. Rasczak checked each trooper as they were sealed in. When the top closed over Higgins, he, with the loss of his filming ability, was no longer able to contain his shaking. Then he heard Rasczak's voice in his earphones, "Bridge! Roughnecks ready to drop!"

"Seventeen seconds, Lieutenant. Good luck, troopers." came Captain Deladrier's cheerfully contralto reply.

"Thanks, Captain."

"Brace yourselves! Five seconds."

As the _Rodger Young_ braked, Higgins' shaking stopped as he was too concerned with the slamming force of eight gees. Higgins could then hear the capsules being ejected from the ship, a _bump!_ every second. Then came the _clang!_ of his capsule slamming into the firing chamber and then the WHAMBO! of the explosion shooting the capsule out of the ship.

Then came the silent, pressure less, and weightless free fall. As Higgins entered the atmosphere, he could feel his weight return as he reached terminal velocity. The outer shell sloughed off and things got rougher as the turbulence brakes on the second shell kicked in and eventually burned away with the second shell. The first chute opened with the third shell. It broke away and was replaced with the second chute which lasted longer. After the third chute broke away, the third shell peeled apart. After getting a proximity reading for his landing, Higgins flipped a switch and the fourth and final shell exploded away from him. Now all that was between him and the atmosphere was his power armor and he was finally able to see the planet he was going to set foot on. Higgins shot his chute and when he was close enough to the ground, he unloaded it and finished the rest of the descent down with his jump jets.

When he landed he pulled out his Morita Smart Rifle while scanning for Rasczak's beacon and headed for it when he got a fix. When he arrived, he saw that the rest of the platoon was already there. He swore to himself thinking, _Some trooper I am. Even Coles got here before me_.

Rasczak quickly scanned his platoon and satisfied that all were present ordered them to form four lines, one squad in each. Private Jeff Gossard and Doc in their respective Marauders took their places at the platoon flanks. These bipedal tanks were sight to behold and Higgins was quick to capture that sight on film. They were bristling with weaponry, armed as they were with machine guns, missile launchers, mortar fire and plasma fire throwers to provide awesome fire support for the M.I. Gossard was in a Type 1 or 'Duck' Marauder so called because of its bird-like chassis. Doc was in a Type 2 or 'Ape' Marauder, its namesake once again due to the chassis. Although not as fast or as big as the Duck, the Ape Marauder was more agile and mobile, so the two balanced each other nicely.

Higgins rejoined his squad which was the rear line and Greene placed him to his left next to Rico. Coles and Private Dizzy Flores were to Greene's right. When the formation was ready, Rasczak gave the signal and the platoon started on its mile long walk to the objective.


	4. Into the Base

Into the Base

The research facility rested within in a wide but relatively shallow part of a miles long canyon. The base was built around a large bunker of some kind. Surrounding it was a large fence equipped with razor wire. In between the fence and the bunker were various trenches and proximity defense mines. Next to bunker was a partially constructed communications tower. Jehal remarked to Rasczak, "Well, they certainly invested a lot of hardware into this but this canyon is not exactly an ideal defensive position. Why build a base there?"

"I'd say because of the weather. Judging by the landscape, I'd say this planet gets some particularly strong winds and storms, probably on the scale of those on Mars. So in that regard setting up operations here would make sense."

Jehal nodded and turned on his motion detectors and began to scan the compound. Rasczak did the same with his heat sensors.

"Motion detectors are negative, sir," Jehal said to Rasczak when he finished."

The Lieutenant replied, "So are the heat sensors, but I wouldn't stake my life on it. It wouldn't be the first time bugs evaded our sensors. So we're going to go though that facility with a fine tooth comb to be sure. Coles," he called out the executive who broke rank and came up to Rasczak, "that compound looks awfully fortified. Any suggestions on entering it?"

Coles answered, "Well, the fences are electrified and are equipped with razor wire. But I'd guess that's the least of your worries. I'd be more worried about the proximity defense mines which you can see. They are motion sensitive and there are also buried mines which are pressure sensitive. In a lock down situation, they are supposed to be activated. They're extremely sensitive so I don't think walking through them is an option. Incidentally, if you're wondering why your motion and heat sensors aren't picking up anything, it's because the bunker is shielded from them."

"Thanks for the heads up. Anyway, what about the bunker's roof? Anything dangerous there?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good," Rasczak said and then turned his attention to Corporal Mohammed Khan, "Khan, get your squad on the roof of that bunker. There are mines around it, so advance by leapfrog."

By leapfrog, Rasczak meant that they were jump from the cliff edge all the way to the bunker, a distance of a thousand yards. As daunting as this may seem, it was perfectly within Khan's squad's capability. After all, M.I power suits were designed to not only match any movements but also amplify them. Jump, and the suit jumps, but higher than you would in your own skin. Jump really hard and the suit's jets kick in. As for the landing itself, it was a soft as a feather since the suit automatically cushioned it.

Khan and his squad leapt into the air and effortlessly reached the bunker. Higgins had his camera rolling to capture for posterity this feat. Coles glanced at him and then asked Rasczak, "Lieutenant, does Private Higgins really have to film all this? He _does_ realize that none of his footage will made public?"

"Mr. Coles, please rest assured that he does and don't ask me to stop him. I've found that he is calmest with he's focused on his work. Anyway as soon as Corporal Khan finds an entry point, you and I will be following them along with Corporal Greene's squad. So I suggest you get ready."

Coles turned and rejoined Greene's squad. As he did he glanced at Rico. He had seen his name stenciled on his helmet and ever since they had landed on this planet he had wondered what was so familiar about that name. Then it hit him. He came up to Rico and asked, "Excuse, Mr. Rico, you wouldn't be perchance of any relation to Roberto Miguel Rico, would you?"

Rico surprised replied, "Why, yes. He's my father. Why do you ask?"

Coles smiled, "Of course, I remember you now. I met you during a business dinner with your father. I believe you were in your senior year in high school. I believe he mentioned that he had managed to convince you not to join the military. Look's like he was wrong."

Rico answered somewhat half-heartedly, "Yeah, sure looks like it," half-heartedly because his father hadn't spoken to him ever since he enlisted.

Coles seemingly oblivious to that said, "Well, if you ever see your old man, tell him Nestor Coles sends his regards."

As Coles returned to his place in the formation, Higgins, who had been listening to this exchange, thought to himself, _Yeah that'll happen_. Rico had told him about his strained relationship with his father. Rico would be lucky to even be able to talk to him.

Meanwhile Khan and his squad were busy searching the roof of the bunker for a way in. They soon found a hatch. Made of reinforced silk steel, it was securely locked from the inside. Private Eddie Jackson pulled out a plasma torch and got to work. Five minutes later he cut a hole in the hatch big enough so he could fit through. When he was done, Private Jessie Arieti tossed in a flash grenade. When it detonated, Private Francis Bruto quickly entered followed by Private Tom Sturgill. They quickly scanned the interior, and after determining that there were no immediate threats, gave Khan the all clear signal. Khan acknowledged and reported to Rasczak, "Sir, we're in and no hostiles detected yet."

"Very good, Corporal, we'll be right there," the Lieutenant answered and then turned to Jehal, "Sergeant, form a perimeter around the base with squads Alpha and Charlie. I'm taking squad Delta with me into the base. Report every thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir"

Rasczak then called out, "Squad Delta! Into the base! By leapfrog, apes!" and jumped towards the bunker. Greene and his squad followed suit. When the six M.I troopers landed on the building, Corporal Khan said to Rasczak, "Sir, Bruto and Sturgill are searching the top floor and so far they have found nothing."

Rasczak replied, "All right, then. You and your squad will stay here and keep an eye on this entrance."

"Yes, sir."

Rasczak then entered the bunker followed closely by Delta squad. As they made their way into the base, Rasczak couldn't help thinking that there was something odd about the facility: no signs of forced or attempted entry, no indication that any of the mines had already been set off, or any indication of a bug presence at all. In fact there was no real evidence that any battle of any kind had occurred. Everyone just seemed to have disappeared. _Maybe that toxin they were working on is responsible_, Rasczak thought to himself, but for some reason he had a nagging feeling that somehow the toxin was going to be the least of his worries.


	5. Disappearing Acts

Disappearing Acts

Delta Squad worked their way down into the installation, searching every room. The top three floors were made up of living quarters. They were devoid of life, and eerily undisturbed and orderly. It was as though no one had lived here for a week; that the base personnel had simply packed up and left. Actually it appeared they had even forgone the packing, seeing as all sorts of personal things had been left behind. Interestingly enough, the only items that were gone was the food in the kitchen. Even the meat locker was empty. After the kitchen had been searched, Rasczak turned to Coles and asked, "How many floors does this bunker have?"

The executive answered, "Ten. We entered through level 3A and we are now on 1A. After this we'll be under ground. Barracks are on levels 1B and 2B. Medical bay is on levels 3B and 4B. Levels 5B to 7B are the research labs."

"Alright," Rasczak then shifted his attention to Greene, "Corporal, take Rico and Higgins and continue on to the medical bay. Flores will stay with me and Coles and we'll search the barracks."

Coles seemingly horrified asked, "L-lieutenant Rasczak, why are you splitting up the squad? Are you sure that's wise?"

The Roughnecks present were equally horrified. Coles had called Rasczak by his name in front of them. To the Roughnecks, Lieutenant Rasczak was simply the "Lieutenant", nothing more and nothing less. To do otherwise just wasn't done. But worse than that, he was questioning the Lieutenant's orders. This was blasphemy on the highest order. They had to remind themselves that Coles wasn't a Roughneck, even if he was wearing the power suit and had done the drop with them.

The Lieutenant patiently explained to the WYC representative, "This way we can cover more ground quicker. Besides, the split still leaves three in a group, and I'm sure that's safe enough. You got a problem with that?"

Coles, although somewhat reluctantly, answered, "No."

"Good, than let's get going."

Greene went on ahead with Rico and Higgins following him. Rasczak, Coles and Private Dizzy Flores started their sweep of the barracks. When Flores was out of earshot, Rasczak pulled Coles aside, and said to him, "Have you forgotten our agreement? Question my orders in front of my people again and you will regret it."

Rasczak didn't wait for Coles' answer and instead continued with the search.

Meanwhile Greene, Rico and Higgins had made their way to the medical bay. They scanned the area and they found yet no signs of life. They walked through the corridors. On level 4B, Rico entered an operating room and was stunned by what he found. He called Greene and Higgins to come and when they did, they had the same reaction. In stark contrast with the relative orderliness of the rest of the base, this room had been trashed. Tables were overturned, computers smashed, operating tools spewed on the floor and what appeared to be dried human blood was splattered across the room. Greene looked at the chaos of the room and cursed in disbelief, "Holy hell, what happened here?"

Higgins glanced around and then noticed something, "Corporal, there's a surveillance camera on the wall."

Greene looked up and sure enough, there was indeed a camera. However it was broken too. Oddly enough it seemed to have been hit with some sort of energy blast. Perhaps a bug plasma weapon? Greene remarked, "Well, that's interesting, but I don't see how that helps us."

"Well, if there's a camera, it stands to reason that there is surveillance control room of some sort. If we can find that, we might get some answers."

Greene wanted to kick himself, but instead said, "Now, why didn't I think of that? I'll call up the Lieutenant."

After doing so, Rasczak's voice came through the communicator, "What is it, Corporal?"

"We just found an operating room that has been practically torn apart, sir. We also think that there is a surveillance control room around here somewhere. We wanted to know if Coles knows where to find it."

Rasczak acknowledged and repeated Greene's report to Coles who hesitantly replied, "Well, there's one at the end of the 4B corridor but I don't think it'll be worth it."

"Why not?"

There was a slight pause before Coles answered, "Uh, because only authorized personnel can access the surveillance system, and I'm afraid I'm not one of them."

Rasczak reiterated Coles' reply to Greene. At that point Higgins said, "Lieutenant, I think I can access the system."

Rasczak asked, "How's that?"

Higgins explained, "Well, I'm an amateur hacker. In fact, I break into computer security systems as a hobby, but I'd appreciate it if you all kept that between us."

"Son, if you can get into the surveillance system, your secret will be safe with us. Get to it."

"Yes, sir," Higgins answered and he, Greene and Rico went on their way.

At that moment, Rasczak received a call from Jehal. He answered, "What is it Sergeant?"

"Sir, Lieutenant Law and his Lancers have arrived at the base and he wants a word with you."

"Good, patch me through to him," Rasczak said and then the voice of Lieutenant Garth Law came though, "Rasczak, there's something strange going on."

"You think so too? What's happened?"

"We've lost contact with the K-9 platoon. I've tried to raise them, but I'm getting nothing."

_The K-9 platoon is missing? Good Lord, what is going on here?_, Rasczak thought to himself and then said, "Do you have any idea why?"

"No, but I've sent squads Alpha and Bravo to look for them. Squads Charlie and Delta are with me."

"Alright, after they finish, I suggest that you continue to scout the area with your whole platoon."

"Agreed. Anyway, have you found any survivors yet?"

"Not yet. All the base personnel seem to have vanished into thin air. I'll keep you posted. Rasczak out."

Meanwhile, Higgins and his fellow Roughnecks found the surveillance control room. They entered it, and Higgins sat down front of the main computer and immediately fell to ground as the weight of his power suit crushed the chair. Rico and Greene chuckled and the corporal then sarcastically asked, "Higgins, you _do_ realize that your suit is basically a ton of metal, right?"

Higgins got up from the floor and glanced at the demolished seat and answered, "I completely forgot about that. I guess I'll have to stand," and then got to work on the computer.

He then remarked, "Some security. All that's protecting the system is a password. What's this planet's designation?"

Rico answered, "LV-521."

"LV-521, right," Higgins answered and within a minute, he had gained access, "There you go. I would have done it faster, but it's hard to type in this suit. Well, what do you know, not only do we have the surveillance system; we have medical records, guard reports and other interesting information. But first let's find out who or what was responsible for that mess."

Higgins called up the video records and opened the ones concerning the wrecked operating room. He found the file that contained the final moments the camera in there had recorded. He played it.

Notes: If any of you are still scratching your heads wondering what the story crossover is, it should become obvious next chapter. Lots of action on the way, and hopefully I'll have the next update done by sometime next week. Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them.


	6. Enemies Revealed

Enemies Revealed

Rasczak was just about to start the search of the second barracks level when Greene called him though the communicator. He answered, "Yes, Corporal?"

Greene's voice was strained. This greatly alarmed Rasczak. What ever they had found must have been earth shattering. The corporal replied, "S-sir, you have got to come down here and look at this."

"Why, what did you find?"

"A lot, sir, and I think this explains what happened here."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Corporal Vladimir Zametev led his squad of Lancers into the barren wasteland. Looking out across the naked landscape, he wondered how one could just lose an entire platoon in a place where one could see for miles around. _Tunnels, perhaps? That would make sense. Those infernal bugs are forever building them._ At that moment his scanners picked up a signal. He immediately recognized it. It was a Caleb distress beacon and it was to the southeast of his squad. He ordered his squad to make for the beacon.

Rasczak, Coles and Flores arrived at the surveillance control room where they found the rest of squad Delta there looking rather shaken. Rasczak then asked, "All right, what did you find?"

Higgins replied, "First I'd like to ask Mr. Coles about what really was the purpose of this facility."

Coles answered indignantly, "What do you mean by that?"

Higgins pressed a button and an image was displayed on the wall screen.

Corporal Zametev and his squad found the Caleb. When they saw it, it was obvious that it was dead. Lying in a pool of blood, its belly had been slashed open. Zametev walked up to the corpse. As he examined it, he came across the dog's ID tag: its name was Rex and its master was Private Jake Henry. Actually 'dog' was a misnomer since Calebs or neodogs as they were also called weren't actually dogs. They were artificially mutated symbiotes derived from dog stock and were six times more intelligent than dogs and at about the level of a human moron-only that comparison was unfair to the neo; a moron is defective whereas a neo is a stable genius in its line of work. These neodogs were each assigned to a soldier, and the two made up a K-9 team. The emotional relationship between the two rivaled most marriages which led Zametev to conclude that since the neodog's master would never willingly abandon it, therefore Private Henry must have been captured or killed. Zametev located the video recorder mounted on the Caleb and pulled out the memory card. He called Lieutenant Law on his communicator, "Lieutenant, sir, this is Zametev. I've found a dead neodog, but no sign of its master. The neodog's video memory card seems to be intact so I'm going to transmit its contents to you while I play it," and then he plugged the card into his helmet.

Even Rasczak was taken aback by what he saw. The picture appeared to be that of a man's head, but the Lieutenant couldn't see his face. It was completely covered by a large crab-like creature which had its legs enfolded around the man's head. It had a long spiny tail that was wrapped around the man's throat.

"What in God's name is that?" Rasczak demanded.

Higgins answered, "According to the medical report, it's called a 'face hugger' and apparently if I'm reading these records correctly, this is the animal that this base was studying. Also I've found no reference whatsoever to any kind of bio-toxin research, hence my question to Mr. Coles."

Rasczak and the entire squad turned to face Coles. Visibly agitated, he sighed and said, "A-alright, I'll tell you. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it is obvious now that an outbreak has occurred and I don't have any choice but to tell you all the truth."

Zametev began to play the video file. Rex and his master had landed on the planet without incident and the two had started their reconnaissance. They were by themselves as were the other K-9 teams. Zametev shook his head, _No wonder they disappeared so quickly. Isolated teams like that are incredibly easy to be picked off_. Nothing seemed to be happening, just the two of them searching the landscape. He fast forwarded the video.

Rasczak and his Roughnecks had their eyes fixed on Coles who proceeded to explain, "What you see there is the second stage of what we call the xenomorph."

Flores asked, "What is a xenomorph? Is it a bug?"

"As far we can tell, no. It appears to be completely unrelated to them. Our first contact with them, as far I know, happened sixty years when one of our mining ships encountered one. There was only one survivor, but no one believed her story until after we lost contact with the terraforming colony established on the planet she claimed to have found it.

Rico then piped in, "Wait a minute, are you talking about the planet LV-426? You mean it wasn't a bug attack that wiped out that colony?"

"No it wasn't. That was just the cover story. My predecessor incidentally lost his life during that disaster. He had been trying to acquire a specimen of this species, but unfortunately he underestimated them. Anyway, three months ago, we sent a team to this planet to scout out potential resources. They found a cache of first stage xenomorphs."

Rasczak asked, "What are they like?"

"Basically, they're eggs of some kind. Those eggs hold the face huggers or second stage xenomorphs. The way they work is as soon as a suitable host comes close enough to the egg, it opens up and the face hugger latches on to the victim."

"What do you mean by 'host'?"

"Once it latches on, it inserts some sort of embryo into the victim. Once it's in the body, the face huggers lets go and dies. When the embryo is mature enough, it bursts out of the host's chest after which it grows into a full adult. Anyway, when we found the eggs, we were keen on studying them, but we were determined to not to repeat our mistakes. Every part of our operation was done in way so as to ensure that an outbreak didn't happen. Now it's obvious that an outbreak did in fact happen, but I don't understand how it could have."

Higgins then said, "Actually, I'm not surprised that you don't, because something happened here that no one could not have predicted."

Zametev was almost to the end of the memory file. Suddenly he saw a dark blur streak across his display and just like that the video ended and the video screen displayed the following message: CALEB REX: KIA. He heard Lieutenant Law ask puzzled, "Corporal what was that?"

Zametev answered, "I don't know, but I'll rewind the video and run it on slow motion."

He did so and when the blur came again he quickly paused the video. What he saw stunned him. It wasn't a bug or at least any bug he had seen before. Whatever it was, it was more grotesque than any than he ever seen before. Although the image of it was still blurry, he could still make out its general features. Its arms and legs were stretched out as it was in mid-jump. It had a long slender head with a prominent mouth but Zametev couldn't find any eyes. Several elongated spikes were protruding from its back. It also had an extensive and boney like tail. Zametev spoke into the communicator, "Lieutenant, do you have any idea what that is?"

There was a pause and finally Law replied, "No, but whatever it is, it certainly isn't friendly. Get back to the base on the double, Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Coles was confused by what Higgins said and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The answer is what happened in that operating room. Before I play the tape, I need to give a little background. The man that the face hugger grabbed was a colonial marine by the name of Hal Vasser. Somehow he ended up in what the report calls the 'Pit', which I'm assuming is the cache of eggs you talked about."

"That's right, but what was he doing there? Surely he knew about what was in there, didn't he?"

"Whether he did or not doesn't matter, because he wasn't there willingly. Someone or something forced him there. But even then the outbreak didn't occur. Vasser was taken back to the base and they were planning to operate on him in order to not only save his life, but also prevent the xenomorph from escaping."

Flores then asked, "What did they do, cut that crab off his face?"

Coles answered, "That would have been out of the question. The xenomorphs' blood is extremely acidic, capable of eating through your power suits within a second. No, the protocol that was decided upon was to wait until the face hugger released its grip and then immediately operate to remove the embryo before it killed the host. I'm assuming that's what they did, right Higgins?"

Higgins nodded and replied, "Yes, that's right. Actually, I should say tried."

"So, what happened?"

"I'll play the clip."

Just as Zametev was about to start moving his squad back to the base, something occurred to him. The Caleb had died instantly when that creature had attacked. Then how come the distress beacon had switched on? Neodogs' beacons only turned on when the Calebs did it itself. On a hunch, he checked the time of the CALEB REX: KIA screen. It read 8:23. But his scanners had detected the beacon at 8:41. So somehow, the beacon had been turned on twenty minutes after the neodog had died. Suddenly it dawned on Zametev: _Someone or something had used the beacon to lure them here_. It was a trap!

Coles, Rasczak and Flores were focused on the video screen. The scene was in the operating room, then neat and tidy. Three surgeons were standing around a table upon which lay the prone body of Hal Vasser. His face was now visible, the face hugger having apparently given up the ghost.

The shorter of the surgeons asked, "Is he fully sedated now?"

A female voice came out of the second surgeon, "Yes, doctor. We're ready to begin."

The doctor said, "Good. Time is limited, so we have to work quickly. Dave, hand me the scalpel."

Dave, third surgeon, did so and at that moment, Higgins paused the video and said, "Lieutenant, do you see just to the right of the shorter surgeon, a slight blurriness?"

Rasczak looked and said that he did to which Higgins replied, "Keep an eye on it."

Zametev ordered his squad to be on full alert. An attack from whoever or whatever that had lured them here could literally come from all sides. As he scanned the area around him, he radioed Law, "Lieutenant, I think my squad has been led into a trap."

"What makes you say that?"

"The beacon was activated after the Caleb died, sir."

Law didn't ask how Zametev came to that conclusion. His word was good enough for him; explanations would come later. Law instead asked, "Are you under attack right now?"

"Not yet."

"All right, make your way back to the base. I'll send Squad Charlie to you as backup."

"Yes, sir," answered Zametev and then he said to his squad, "Let's move out and keep your eyes open."

At that moment though, he saw three red dots appear on Private Mason's suit. Arranged as a triangle, they quickly moved up Mason's suit up to his visor. Mason was completely oblivious to them, but Zametev was and for a moment he was puzzled, but then realized what they were.

The short doctor was about to make the incisions in Vasser's chest when the blurry part of the screen suddenly transformed. Where there was once nothing, now stood a horrific creature. Its general build was humanoid, but there the similarities stopped. It had greenish scaly skin and several beaded leathery strands hung behind the mask it wore. It wore light armor over its body and mounted on its shoulder was a small cylinder shaped object.

Coles couldn't believe his eyes and apparently neither did the surgeons who were frozen in horror at the creature towering over them. Suddenly twin blades deployed out of the beast's gauntlet. The three surgeons didn't stand a chance and the creature's blades ripped them apart. Two marines ran into the room, but they were cut down when the cylinder pivoted towards them and fired two blasts of energy. After the slaughter was finished, the creature picked up Hal Vasser's limp body and slung him on its shoulder. It then smashed the room and as it left, it noticed the camera and the shoulder cannon pivoted once again and fired. Static filled the video screen.

There was silence in the control room for a moment before Rasczak broke it, "Looks like I need to tell Jehal and Lt. Law that, as of right now, bugs are the least of our concerns."

Zametev realized too late what the three red dots meant. An energy blast came out of nowhere and hit Manson in the face, killing him instantly and then Private Carter fell victim to another blast. Zametev couldn't see who was shooting so he started to spray the area around him with his rifle, hoping to hit whoever it was. The remaining other two Lancers did the same, but the volley of bullets was in vain. Something jumped between the two troopers. Zametev turned to see the now visible enemy. The hideous masked creature was carrying a five meter long stick of some sort and before Privates Macgregor and Styles knew what was happening, the creature spun the rod around him, slashing into their power suits with fatal results. Zametev immediately opened fire on the creature. It let out a deafening roar and fell, seemingly dead in a pool of its fluorescent green blood. Zametev wasn't taking any chances though, so he continued shoot in order to ensure its demise. Suddenly something struck him from behind, piercing his armor, and he could feel two blades slicing side by side into his body. As he died, he cursed himself for not watching his back.


	7. Entry Points

Entry Points

Notes: I apologize about the update delay. Been incredibly busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by the end of next week. BTW Typewriter King, with regards to the intelligence of the Aliens, I actually hadn't given that issue much thought, but your comment got the ole creative juices flowing. Thanks.

"Law's Alpha Squad has just been ambushed and contact has been lost with it. Law's Charlie Squad is already on the way to rescue any survivors. I've ordered Bravo Squad to accompany them," Rasczak informed those present before him who nodded in acknowledgment. Those two squads had a lot of firepower, accompanied as they were with a duck marauder each.

"While we're waiting," the Lieutenant continued, "Higgins, did you found out what happened after that thing took that marine's body?"

"Yes, sir. It quickly made its way out of the base and disappeared into the canyon. The base was then put on lockdown. According to these roll calls, shortly after that, base personnel began to disappear too. As more people vanished, the rate of vanishing increased. Finally, the last six survivors decided to seal themselves off in one of the barracks rooms on level 1B. No records exist after that."

Rasczak then asked Coles, "Do you know what these adult xenomorphs look like?"

The executive answered, "All we have is one eyewitness account from the lost mining ship I mentioned. The only survivor described it as an eyeless tall dark leathery skinned creature with an elongated slick head. It stood on two legs and used its clawed hands as its primary weapon. It also had a long spiny tail and extended spikes on its back. She also described some kind of inner mouth that deployed from its main mouth. Unfortunately, we don't have any more details than that and don't ask whether SICON can call her up. She accompanied the marines investigating the terraforming colony and was lost with them."

Rasczak reflected on this information and turned to Greene, "Corporal, take Rico and Higgins to check out that barracks room. Coles, Flores and I will continue to search in order to find out how the xenomorphs managed to get in. As soon as we've finished, we'll rejoin the rest of the platoon and then check out that 'Pit' you mentioned."

The group split into two trios, one going up and the other going down. A minute later Greene, Rico and Higgins were on level 1B. They made their way down the hall. It wasn't long until they found something of interest: closed double doors that had a gaping hole in them. Greene asked Higgins, "Is this the room we're looking for?"

The Fednet correspondent looked at the room designation: 1B4. He replied, "Yes it is."

"Let's check it out then."

They took a closer look at the gap in the door. It appeared to have been caused by an acidic agent of some kind. What Coles had told the Roughnecks came to mind. He had mentioned that the xenomorphs had extremely acidic blood. Perhaps they used it not only as a defense mechanism but also as an offensive weapon? That would not only explain the hole in the door but also the hole in the floor. Looking through it Rico was able to see at least three floors down. The three continued their search of the room and behind a desk they found a corpse sprawled on the ground. They recognized it instantly. It was a xenomorph. It was even more hideous than Coles described. Several gaps in the floor where its corrosive blood had eaten through pockmarked the area around it. An autopsy would not be necessary to determine the cause of death. Riddled with bullet holes, it appeared that the ones who had made their stand here had gotten at least one kill. Greene called up the Lieutenant, "Sir, we've found a dead xenomorph and I'm transmitting a visual to you. By the way, it appears these things used their blood to create a hole in the door."

Rasczak watched the video feed and remarked, "Well, at least now we know for sure what they look like. Greene, have Doc take a look at it. Maybe he can give an estimate as to when it died."

After having said that, Rasczak continued his search of the base. The invisibility of the masked creature would explain how it snuck in, but to the best of his knowledge these xenomorphs lacked that ability and since it was obvious that they did not attempt a direct assault on the facility, they must have found an access point unknown to the base personnel. Rasczak pondered that. He needed to think like a xenomorph, but since that was next to impossible he instead chose an enemy he did know: the Bugs. If he was a brain bug, how would he have his warrior bugs to enter this base while avoiding the main defenses? The answer was simple: build or take advantage of existing tunnels and enter from below. After all, only three floors out this base's ten were above ground. To keep the element of surprise, build the tunnel in such a way that those in the base didn't know the warriors were inside until it was too late. But just how would he accomplish that? Then a couple possibilities occurred to him and he asked Coles about the first one, "How is the ventilation system set up here?"

"For all intents and purposes it's like being in a spaceship; it's completely internalized. No air is drawn in from outside. There's no way the xenomorphs could have used that system to enter."

"What about sanitation? What kind of water supply do you all have and how do you dispose of waste?"

Coles considered that and replied, "The base draws its water from an underground river that runs right under the facility. Further upstream the waste is disposed of."

"Is it possible to gain entry using that system?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For starters in a lockdown situation the pipes that lead to that river are closed and even when they're open, in order to get through the security screens installed in them, one would have to have an awfully powerful plasma torch or..." Coles paused as it dawned on him and he then let loose a stream of unprintable words. Flores was impressed; for a business executive, Coles knew some fine swear words. She was half tempted to take notes because there was a couple she had never heard before.

When Coles was finished, Rasczak finished the sentence, "....or awfully powerful acid?"

Coles sighed, "Yeah. The main pipes are big enough for them too. They would also allow them to sneak into the base undetected. The pipes go into some reservoir tanks on the bottom level. They'd make their way into those and no one's the wiser," Coles swore again and then started pacing and muttering to himself, "You idiot! You had this bunker designed to withstand a Bug attack, but not a xeno outbreak. You _knew_ it was possible! And now thanks to that little slip, hundreds of people are _dead_!"

At that point Rasczak interrupted, "What do you mean hundreds of people are dead?"

Coles stopped and answered, "Actually the number of base personnel was 150, but you get the point."

"So what you're saying is that there are 150 xenomorphs at large right now?"

Coles, horrified, answered, "Oh my God, that's right! Why didn't I realize that?"

Flores then said, "Actually, I think it is 142. Don't forget that invisible creature killed seven people and that at least one xenomorph is dead."

Rasczak then replied, "Make that 158. It looks like the K-9 platoon was attacked by the xenomorphs and there were sixteen in that unit not counting the neodogs who apparently don't make suitable hosts."

"Come to think of it, what about Law's Alpha Squad?"

"I wouldn't be so sure right now about them. It seems they may have been ambushed by those invisible creatures. Anyway, we'll soon find out when Bravo Squad makes its report."

Coles stared in disbelief at the two Roughnecks calmly discussing the number of casualties and enemies. The Lieutenant then turned to the exasperated executive, "Take us to those reservoir tanks.


	8. Stranded

Stranded

Notes: I apoligize for the delay. I have many _many_ legitimate reasons for not posting sooner which in the interest of space and time, I will not mention here. Hopefully posting will be more regular (keep your fingers crossed).I haven't quite figuredfanfiction's editingprocess out yet, but with luck I'll get the hang of it...I hope. I'm also going to try to fix a couple earlier posts.

* * *

Corporal Ace Mann knelt down, dabbed his fingers into the pool of fluorescent green liquid and remarked, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say this is blood."

"Good old Zametev. I knew he wouldn't let himself get killed without at least taking someone with him."

Ace nodded at Corporal Hart's comment and looked around him. Whatever they were that attacked Alpha Squad they were gone now. According to the Lieutenant this particular species had invisibility capabilities and that would explain how an ambush was possible in this wide open space. To prevent a repeat of that, he had had Private Kau constantly scan the area with his heat sensors and in case those creatures were able to mask their heat, Private Carpenter was doing the same with the motion detectors. From what he gathered from the Lieutenant, the invisibility wasn't perfect, there had been a slight blurriness therefore Private Jindal was scanning the area the old fashioned way: with his eyes. Meanwhile Private Gossard was keeping vigil in his marauder. Law's Charlie Squad had a similar setup.

Ace studied the marks on the ground. From what he was able to deduce, the attackers had opted to carry the bodies. He found what were obviously their tracks: long wide clawed footprints like something out of a dinosaur museum. Yet what surprised him was that for a creature that towered over humans carrying an armored corpse, the footprints were surprisingly light. _Must be because of the toughness of the ground and of its large feet, something to do with weight distribution I guess_, he thought.

In any case, the tracks were headed east and that's where Roughnecks and the Lancers would go. They marched for a half hour before coming upon a huge pit. Scattered throughout it were numerous rock columns. This pit struck Ace as being odd. It didn't seem natural at all. It was as though someone built it, but that was the least of his worries. What concerned him was that the trail ended at the edge of this pit, which meant that their quarry was in there, and in all likelihood waiting for them. They must proceed with caution.

While the marauders stood watch at the top, the rest of the two squads worked their way to the bottom. Ace took a closer look at one of the columns and his suspicion was confirmed. Despite the weathering, he could tell that it was artificial. Someone had indeed built this pit. The Lieutenant would want to know this, but that could wait. His main priority was to find the missing Lancers. Just next to them was a cavern of some sort and Ace saw that the trail started again in front of it. Looking around he saw that there was another cave on the other side of the pit. Just as he gave the order to advance into the cavern, a loud _Screech!_ made him snap his head back to see one a now one legged marauder fall over, tumble down the side of the pit and crash into one of the pillars, knocking it over. Jindal and one of the Lancers ran to the downed marauder and pulled out the unconscious trooper. Gossard in the remaining marauder reported to Ace, "_Ace, I can't see anyone!_ I'm scanning with the heat sensors, the motion detectors, but I can't find _anything_!"

"Open fire with everything you've got! Maybe you'll hit them!" ordered Ace.

Gossard obeyed letting loose a rain of bullets and plasma all around him. At that moment, Ace saw in the corner of his eye a disc flying above the pit. It was quicklyspinning through the air and it was aimed at Gossard. Whatever it was, it didn't seem have benevolent intentions. He tried to warn Gossard, but was too late; the disc tore through the marauder, slicing one of its legs in half, and Gossard succumbed to the same fate as his counterpart. When he was rescued, Ace ordered his Roughnecks to take cover and told Carpenter and Kau to watch the two caverns while he and Jindal watched the edge of the pit. Hart gave similar orders to his Lancers. By this time the two marauder pilots had regained consciousness, but having been deprived of their armor and weaponry, they had been reduced to being spectators.

Ace had his Morita rifle switched to sniper mode and was wishing for something to shoot. His wish was granted when he saw three red dots moving across the rock columns. He located their point of origin and seeing nothingness he switched to his heat sensors and found his target. The creature was standing there, confident in its belief that no one could see it there. Ace chuckled and said, "I've got news for you, bastard: I can see you," and squeezed off a round.

The projectile hit the creature in the head, spinning it around from the force of the impact andthe creaturefell and rolled down the side of the pit. Ace turned off his sensors to see the creature. It was now plainly visible, with blue streaks of electricity coursing around it.

Kau congratulated the Corporal, "Beautiful shot, Ace!"

Ace smiled, but his grin didn't last long. He had gotten a kill,but if these 'greenies' had any brains at all and they didn't seem stupid, they wouldn't give him another opportunity like that again. A look around the pit seemed to confirm that. What was worse however was that until they could figure out how those creatures were able to sneak up on them undetected, the Roughnecks and the Lancers were stuck in this pit. Unless the Lieutenant were to order otherwise, he wasn't going to risk leading his men out into the open. At least here they had some cover.

He ordered Carpenter and Kau to retrieve the alien body so it could be studied more closely and as they did that, Ace called the Lieutenant on his communicator to give his report.


	9. Dynamic Duo

Dynamic Duo

"Understood, sir. By the way, sir I think Doc should get a look at this creature. I can set up a video feed that he can use," said Corporal Ace Mann on Rasczak's Com link.

"Good idea. Keep me posted, out," Rasczak replied before turning his attention to Delta Squad, "Bravo Squad and Law's Charlie Squad were attacked by those invisible aliens. There were no causalities, but our two duck marauders are out of commission. Corporal Mann did manage to kill one of their assailants, but the two squads are now entrenched in what appears to be an artificially constructed pit and for the moment Mann considers it unwise to move from there. So until further notice they're staying there. In the meantime, let's finish our search of the base. Coles, how far to the reservoir room?"

"It's the last door to the right down this hall," answered the executive.

"Let's get to it then."

When they arrived they found a metal hinged door with a pin code console below the door handle. Higgins leaned over to look at it and after a moment of studying it said, "Well, I suppose I can pry open this security device and rewire it to unlock. Just give me a mo-" but was cut off when Rico moved him aside with an "Allow me" comment and then grabbed the handle, ripped it out of the door along with the console, dropped the parts unceremoniously on the ground, and simply swung open the door.

Rico turned to the flummoxed Higgins, grinned, tapped the chest of his suit and said, "Wonderful stuff, power armor."

Higgins recomposed himself and grinned sheepishly back as he followed Rico into the room. It was pitch black inside, but when Coles was about turn on the lights, Rasczak stopped him and told him to use his night vision. The executive did as he was told. The chamber was quite large and he could see a huge open top reservoir with pumping and purifying machinery around it with pipes leading into six surrounding water tanks. As Delta squad made their way down the stairway, they continued to scan the area for any signs of life. They could detect nothing, until they had reached the bottom when Flores stopped and said, "Lieutenant, I just noticed some movement."

Everyone stopped and Rasczak asked, "What kind of movement?"

"Something very fast, my motion sensors just barely detected it before it disappeared."

Rasczak didn't have to voice his suspicions. Everyone was thinking the same thing: _xenomorph and it's watching us_. Instead he asked, "Where was it?"

Flores replied, "It started behind that tank marked #3 and disappeared at the # 4 tank."

Rasczak nodded and ordered, "Greene, Rico, switch to flamers."

The sound of their arms snapping back their Morita smart rifles and returning with the heavy flamers confirmed that they had complied and then when Rasczak signaled, the Squad began to advance toward tank # 4. When they reached it, Rico began to move cautiously around the cylinder structure till he was on the other side. Nothing was there. Rico looked around and continued his tour. He stopped when he noticed that something was dripping on his hand. It was some kind of fluid and itmade him think of saliva. Rico glanced up to where it was falling from.

Suddenly, Rico found himself slammed against the floor as something pounced on him and then bounced off. Rico looked up and saw the xenomorph flying toward Coles who then was knocked down by the force of the impact. The xeno then leaped into the air toward Greene who had opened fire, but the creature in its leap dodged the flames and landed on the Corporal, its claws slashing the flamer in half. Flores began firing with her rifle. The bullets clipped the monster on the shoulder, and its acidic blood squirted out narrowly missing Greene. By this time Rico had gotten up fully intending to toast the xeno S.O.B. who was about ready to jump once again. Rico was a mere second from pulling the triggering when he was spun around by something striking him from behind. As he fell yet again he saw what had hit him: a second xeno.

The first one had disappeared, but the new one seemed perfectly happy to take his place: it knocked down Higgins and sent Coles who had just gotten up back on the ground. The xeno landed on the floor and spun around, hitting Greene with its tail, slamming him against one of the tanks. It turned toward Rasczak and leapt toward him.

The Lieutenant watched the creature fly toward him, its clawed hands outstretched and grotesque mouth gaping at him. Of what happened next Robert Higgins would later make a mental note to save as a story to tell his grandchildren. The Lieutenant, in one fluid motion, ducked and as the alien flew over him, grabbed the xeno's tail with his left hand, snapped the creature back in mid-flight and slammed it onto the hard pavement. It lay there stunned and corrosive blood oozed out of its head. Rasczak still hung to the tail however; he wasn't finished with this alien. With a sweep of his arm, he flung it into the air and it impacted on a wall some distance away. The Lieutenant then swung up his rifle, switched to the attached grenade launcher and fired. The battered creature exploded in a spray of flesh and blood.

Delta Squad, having barely recovered the xeno attack, was now trying to recover from what they had seen the Lieutenant do. A stunned Rico commented to Higgins, "_That_, you should have gotten on tape."

Higgins could only nod, but then he looked up and saw the other xenomorph climbing up the stairway. Rasczak saw it too and ordered, "After him!"

Delta Squad quickly got up and began bounding towards the alien. Within seconds they were all in the hallway and they saw the alien duck into a nearby room on the opposite side of the hall. They advanced toward the room. Rico and Flores looked inside. Among other things, it housed several super computers. There was no sign of the xeno, but it was probably hiding behind one of the computers they thought, waiting to strike again. When Higgins saw what the room contained, and then noticed a rather large red button next to the door and he suddenly had an inspiration. He smashed his fist against the glass encasing the button and pressed it. When he did that, an electronic voice announced though the P.A system: FIRE CONTAINMENT SYSTEM ACTIVATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE ROOM. HALON WILL BE RELEASED IN THIRTY SECONDS .

Rico and Flores backed out of the room, puzzled. As they did so, a metal door slid into the doorway, sealing the room off. When it was fully closed, they could hear the sounds of some kind of gas being sprayed inside the computer room. Rasczak turned to Higgins and said, "Good initiative, but that metal door will only hold him for a short while."

"Not if that alien requires oxygen to breathe."

"What do you mean?"

"As you heard that voice say, Halon has just been released into that room. Halon is a dry chemical used to put out electrical fires. However it is also an O2 depleting agent. What that means is right now that Halon is sucking all the oxygen in that room. Plus that alien has by now breathed in that stuff which be should wrecking havoc in its lungs."

Suddenly there was a shrill howling sound inside the room followed by several noisy crashes and loud thrashing rackets. After a few minutes the noise stopped. There was a moment of silence and then Rasczak said, "Well, I suppose there's only one way to be sure. Higgins, open the door."

Higgins did so and the Delta squad entered cautiously. Higgins was proven right when they discovered the twitching body of the xenomorph lying on the ground. Rasczak turned once again to Higgins and asked, "Where did you learn about Halon?"

"My dad told me. He was a NYFD fire fighter."


End file.
